byte_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Couya Cove (Badscape episode)
Couya Cove is the seventh episode of season one in the show, Badscape. Marcell is drawn into a conspirator's plot. Damo infiltrates a Red Band outpost. Ashe becomes interested in Marcell's secretive dealings. Plot With Deutz being assigned Razer's ambassador position for the annual Badscape Conference, he contacts Damo via Wristtrack. He invites him to accompany his journey and attend the conference as a consultant, and to get his first experience in a Badscape metropolis. Damo responds, but mentions he has business to take care of. Marcell had returned to his home and began mapping out an estimate of the port location of where him and his brother first arrived. Using the information he retained from the classified articles, he connected them to the arrival location and the events that transpired during their roaming of the wilderness. He recalls the passages about sudden town curfews and search parties suddenly being implented for the week they weren't found, and obvious ommitions can be noticed to prevent controversy from leaking to the public citizens. After connecting multiple points, Marcell gathers his work materials and sets off for the mines, but gets a notification from his Wristtrack. Meeting at Couya Cove, sunset. Damo returns to the nearby traders village and offers up bird game in exchange for crop supplies. Before leaving, he sees a group of Red Band footsoldiers loading a cart with hay. Waiting for weeks for his chance to find where they come from, Damo sneaks his way over to the group, and leaps silently into the pile of hay. The cart drivers whip at their stallions and the group begins their trek back to base, where Damo can finally identify for his developing plans. While Marcell is working in the mines, Ashe has taken note of his consistent absences and goes to his home in search of answers. She notices that he isn't home, but catches a glimpse of a crowded table littered with papers. Checking her surroundings, Ashe enters the corridor. Quietly walking to the table, she now sees the full canvas Marcell has created. Pins pointing to printed photos and public articles with theories scribbled to the side of the content. She finds a single recurring question on each document: Where are the Salegonians? Hearing footsteps approaching the front door, Ashe drops the photos and papers and dashes towards a nearby closet, and closes the door. After sitting through sundown inside the hay pile, Damo exits the cart and checks his surroundings. A beach side wooden fortress, clearly temporary for the little amount of men there. He notices smoke protruding through the open roof of the square, and makes way towards the commotion. While on the way, Damo equips a Red Band swordsmen uniform to blend in. Entering the open pavilion, he sees a man in a black cloak standing above a crowd of Red Band soldiers. The man laments about the losses the Red Band has gone through over the course of the Badministration's expansion, but promises his men of a coming storm and a new day. The soldiers chant Rise Band and cheer for their commander, before he steps off the podium and enters his chambers on the floor above. Ashe continues to hide within the confines of the closet, while the person who entered the home makes his way into the research area. Peeking through a crack in the door, she notices that the man is not Marcell. Wearing a concealing hood and mask, the man rips up specific pictures and articles before stashing them in his bag. A certain theory writing that Ashe had read laid under the table where she dropped it. Picking it up, the man shifts through the contents. He shoves the paper into his bag and begins his exit. As the man leaves through the backdoor, Marcell enters through the front, while Ashe sneaks past him while he goes upstairs and leaves the premises. Damo begins looking for a steed to ride back to his home, and finds the stables at the edge of the fort. Before he can make it to the stallion, two Red Band soldiers walk towards him. Noticing their hands on the sheathes of their swords, Damo grins. The men recall seeing him at the nearby village, and state that he did not wear that uniform there. Damo unsheathes his sword, but the men hold their hands up passively. They open the gate to the stable, and tell Damo that he should be aware that the fort they stood in is not the only Red Band base near the village. One of the soldiers mimicks an exploding sound, panicking Damo and sending him off towards the town while the men cackle. Marcell travels by foot to avoid unwanted attention at the Couya Cove meeting place. He stands at the dock house on the water, and waits for his mysterious acquaintance. After an hour, the man enters the cabin and properly introduces himself as Ulysses. He begins xplaining everying Marcell needed to know immediately. He confirms Marcell's theories that the Badministration was corrupt, and that his people may have been taken or purged during the curfew hours implented after his arrival. Ulysses notes that the reason the moderators left Marcell and Damo alone is unknown, but the Badscape Conference was an important event that him and his group would be monitoring directly. He tells Marcell to make the journey to the Capitol, and meet the rest of their group, known simply as The Arch. Before their meeting could continue, sounds of horses whining is heard approaching. Ulysses pushes Marcell into the water beneath them and exits the cabin. Marcell swims towards the shoreline out of the sight of the group of riders, and identifies them as Badministration patrollers, lead by an admin he had not seen before. The admin exclaims his gratitude to Ulysses for making his long search to find him easy, in which Ulysses replies a with a spite to the now-identified man, Aero. The admin motions towards two of his men, and they quickly pin Ulysses's arms and force him onto his knees. Aero unsheathes his sword and dismounts, walking over to the struggling prisoner. Before bringing down the blade, Aero tells him that he simply got too close for comfort. The blade drops onto his neck as Marcell sprints into the wilderness. Damo rushes past the shoreline and into the pathways leading to the village, and smoke is visible from the openings in the overhead hills. As he gets closer, he hears more screaming and the sounds of blades clashing. Finally reaching the top point of the climb, Damo watches as Red Band calvary enter the stone walls of the burning traders market. Cast Primary Characters *Richard Harmon as Damoclesus *Bob Morley as Marcellus *AnnaSophia Robb as Ashe *Emma Stone as Taylor Supporting Characters *Alex Pettyfer as Deutz *Eli Goree as Ulysses Guest Appearances *Michael C. Hall as Aero *Aidan Gillen as Cloven (uncredited) Notable Event(s) *Damo discovers the Red Band's nearby outpost. **The Red Band's various FOBs launch an attack on the trader village. *Ashe discovers Marcell's search for Salegonia's refugees. **An unknown assailant robs Marcell's documents. *Marcell meets Ulysses and learns of the rebel group, The Arch. **Ulysses is executed by administrator Aero for treason. Category:Badscape Category:BadVerse